


Date Night

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan doesn’t understand why Aurora wants a date night in the first place. Sleeping Warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Aurora huffed, her head dropping back as her frustration mounted. As much as she believed Mulan to be her true love, she also believed that she would explode if the warrior questioned their plans one more time.

Mulan chose that moment to continue her sentence from before. ”I simply do not understand why people in this land have a specific night for dating.”

Aurora spun to face the other girl. She jabbed her right pointer finger into Mulan’s left shoulder as a growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Mulan’s eyes widened. Aurora merely shook her head.

“Enough!” she barked. “I do not understand their customs any more than you do. I am only accepting them because I thought that my true love who risked our lives to bring us to this world would be willing to spend one night in this fairy forsaken town!” Her chest heaved with her breath. “You cannot deny me this. You call me princess. You ignore me in your search for a new purpose. You cannot deny me the one moment of peace I could plan in the month we’ve been here.”

Mulan’s brows furrowed deeper as Aurora spoke. She stated, “You are unhappy.”

Aurora threw her hands in the air. “I am adapting! I wish to do so with you. Please allow me that. Please.”

Mulan nodded. “As you wish, pri— _Aurora_. I thought calling you ‘princess’ might help you feel more comfortable.”

“That is not who I am anymore. I am simply Aurora, and tonight, I am yours.”

Mulan softened. “And I yours.”

Aurora grinned. She held her hand out to Mulan who took it without a moment to waste. Aurora still paused to watch the fit of them, to remember how much it had cost them both to be here together. She gave Mulan’s hand a squeeze. Mulan sent her another back before tugging them back into the direction of the restaurant.

They walked in silence for a while. Then, Mulan said, “It truly  _is_  a strange custom.”


End file.
